The Magical Mirror
by EightPascal
Summary: When you live in a large castle that holds a mysterious, dusty and ancient door, what would you do? Terra, Aqua, and Ventus uncover a secret that could alter their lives forever.


**The Magical Mirror**

**Written by 8ight**

It was an appealing summer morning. The sunlight gleamed across the room, the lemon colored curtains overcoming half of the sunlight sparkling from the horizon of the window.

The blonde eventually awakened, his face looking as clear as ever. His blue eyes slowly glimmered as they opened. He took a look at the disheveled room littered with filthy clothes that he never took responsibility of.

The blonde, Ventus, stood up slowly, being introduced to the world after his sleep. He didn't have enough sleep the other night. He was too busy fooling around with the wooden keyblade Terra had given him on the first day of his training. He took a look at the sunny view and smiled, "One of the many reasons I love Land of Departure," he commented. He put on his normal everyday-wear clothing, the shoulder part of his armor to activate it, and he grabbed his keyblade and started to sprint out the door to the hallways.

He arrived to the kitchen to see his two pals; Terra and Aqua. They were close ever since he first came to Land of Departure to learn how to use the Keyblade, the most powerful weapon to exist. They always hung out together, and everytime a meteor-shower appeared, they'd lie on the grass at night, when the stars in the sky were brighter than any type of llight, watching the meteor-shower gleam across the night skies.

Ventus felt something cold smack his tired face. He snapped out of his daydreams and saw a woman with short, blue straight hair—Aqua- in front of him, waving her small hands on his face. "Earth to Ventus!" she yelled irritatingly to grab his attention.

Terra, the muscular man with brown spiky hair, started to snicker as he watched Aqua as she gestured. "He's probably daydreaming as usual."

There goes Captain Obvious.

Ventus grabbed Aqua's hands to stop her gesturing, "Stop, Aqua!" he whimpered, "I'm right here! Sheesh… Talk about impatience. You really need to learn how to-"

Aqua softly giggled and sat Ventus down on the wooden chair, placing down the plate in front of him filled with scrambled eggs and bacon. "You talk a lot, Ventus," she joked.

Terra started to dig in his food, "Says the woman who has no patience at all." Terra is the one who takes everything seriously. He jokes sometimes, but he's more like the Captain-Obvious type of guy.

Ventus munched on a few of his scrambled eggs, and then he started to casually swing his wooden keyblade across the kitchen. "Terra, it didn't bother me that much, so it shouldn't have bothered you. Take a joke for once in your life!"

Aqua nodded in agreement, "Seriously, Terra! If you're going to make new friends you have to learn to not take everything seriously."

Terra grabbed his own wooden keyblade and stood up proudly, "If I'm going to be a Keyblade Master, I have to be as independent as possible! Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about!"

Aqua looked at Ventus as her peach lips formed a smile and looked back at Terra, "Well, you're not the only one!" she agreed.

Terra smiled back, "I know. You, me, and Ven all share the same dream. Isn't that right, Ventus?" He stared at the wooden keyblade Ven was carrying.

Ven nodded with a cheerful smile, "I know you two will do great for tomorrow's Mark of Mastery exam!" He got up from his seat and saluted to Aqua and Terra, sprinting out the door.

As he ran around the hallways, he found an unusual door. It was a dusty wooden door that he has never seen before. He wanted to take a look and ran his finger on the handle of the door, but he was interrupted by Master Eraqus' words.

Master Eraqus is his trainer. He taught Terra, Ventus, and Aqua how to use the keyblade. He's also going to choose the winner for the Mark of Master exam tomorrow!

Master Eraqus studied the door as he yelled at Ven for his inappropriate behavior. "What do you think you are doing?", he yelled so loud that even Terra and Aqua could hear his yelling from the kitchen.

Ven looked confusedly at the Master, letting go of the door handle, "Touching the door handle of this weird dusty door?"

Master grabbed his hand, staring angrily at Ven. Ven could see flames appearing in Master's eyes. He had never seen the Master so angry before. It started to terrify him a little. "This door is off-limits! If I find you ever taking one step inside this room I will ground you for a year!"

Aqua started to run to the two men, Terra standing beside her. "Stop it, Master! Ventus didn't know he wasn't supposed to be visiting this room!"

Terra nodded in agreement, "Also, he's just a kid. What's inside there anyway? Nyan cat?" Ven and Aqua started to laugh, smacking Terra on his shoulder.

Master growled, "I am not joking around here! This door is OFF-LIMITS!", the 3 friends were still bursting in laughter. He summoned his keyblade, smashing the wall creating a huge hole, and screaming, "THIS DOOR IS OFF-LIMITS! NEVER TAKE A STEP INSIDE! NEVER, YOU HEAR ME!"

Ven, Aqua, and Terra stopped laughing and realized the Master wasn't joking at all. He was serious. They bowed down in shame. "We're sorry, Master," they said simultaneously.

The Master started to calm down, the flames around his eyes slowly fading away. He bowed in acceptance and walked to the main room downstairs, were Exams are taken place. The 3 friends looked at each other confusingly.

Terra folded his arms behind his head, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Master makes me wonder what's inside this room."

Ven swung his keyblade around, as usual, "We should check it out!"

Aqua shook her head in disagreement, "But Master would kill us if he found out we took a step inside! Literally!"

Ven laughed as he stared at Terra, "It's all Terra's fault we almost got in trouble. He made us laugh! Nyan Cat? You are SO random Terra!" Aqua started to laugh along.

Terra smiled proudly, "I told you guys that I'm not always a serious man—" He glanced at the hole of the wall that Master has created just a minute ago.

Ven and Aqua were doing the same. "I wonder why this room is so important for us to not take a look," Ventus wondered aloud.

Aqua studied the hole of the wall, running her fingers down the edges of it, "He's a strict man, guys." She wiped the dust off her fingers, "How long has this room been betrayed? For a century?"

Even Aqua can be Captain-Obvious sometimes.

A smirk appeared on his face, plotting an idea. "You know, Master Eraqus is always asleep in the middle of the night. We can check the room out during the night. We won't get in trouble because he will never know!"

To Aqua and Ven's surprise, they agreed with Terra.

Usually, Terra plots AWFUL ideas. Like the Halloween party. He plotted for the 3 friends to dress as vegetables because he thought people would think they were REAL vegetables to dig in and he could prank them. It didn't go very well. In fact, it didn't turn out any good at all! But the idea he just blurted out was excellent!

Aqua and Ven put their thumbs up in agreement, "What a surprise! Terra has actually planned a real exciting idea!" They both said simultaneously, patting Terra on the shoulder, "Well done."

Terra placed his hands on his hips, plotting an admiring smile, "A Keyblade Master's gotta be smart."

Again with the Keyblade Master act!

**Later at Night**

Terra took quick baby-steps to Aqua's bedroom. He carefully opened the lights, studying the room. The room was spotless, every single piece of furniture sparkling. Her room was that clean.

He flicked the bright lights on and tapped Aqua's shoulder. She was still asleep. He took a look at her pretty face, smiling, "Even cute when she's sleeping.", he whispered.

It's not like he had a crush on her. He was just a really close friend. They were best friends since they were babies! They lost their parents on the same day and they ventured together to find a new home, and then they ended up here. In the Land of Departure. They belong here and promised to never leave their home, even though they get married.

Aqua eventually woke up, her blue eyes gleaming very slowly. She was beautiful, indeed! She always took care of her body and her looks. Even though she was destined to be a Keyblade Master, she took baths every-day, put on perfume every-day, and before any Exams or training she would put on some lip-gloss. But the lip-gloss didn't do a lot of alterations to her face. She was beautiful even natural.

She slowly looked up to see Terra, and terrifyingly took the nearest Keyblade, smashing Terra's shoulder with it. "A BURGLER!"

Terra was hit so hard he was pushed against the table, smashing some glass objects. He turned around and sighed in relief that nothing was broken. But then he took a look at the floor to see 3 of her souvenirs broken into pieces. He raised his hands up in honesty, "You were the one who hit me!"

Aqua covered her mouth with her hands in shock, putting her Keyblade back on the floor where it belongs. "I'm so sorry, Terra!" She giggled softly, Terra shaking his head in embarrassment. She stood up and walked over to him, taking a look at his shoulder. "I really didn't mean to do any harm!"

Terra smiled casually as if nothing happened, placing his hands on his pockets of his pajamas. "Don't worry, Aqua. Now enough about the incident, we're going to check the room, remember?" Aqua nodded in agreement and they both walked out together.

Ventus was already inside the unusual room. He took a look around as he took a step inside. The room was very dusty and it was around 100 degrees inside. He was sweating but he could care less about that. He was too eager to find out why Master was hesitating about going inside the room. There were boxes with old magazines lying around, old beat-up wooden keyblades, and a poster of the Master shirtless. He had a puzzled look on his face, but he started to blurt out with laughter as he stared at the image. Then he realized the ladies surrounding Master in the picture. Their cheeks were flushed with pink colors, and they were all gazing at him. "Wow, I really don't know Master at all!"

He stopped criticizing the picture and walked up the wooden stairs, he could hear the noise creaking so he walked up very slowly for Master not to wake up. He opened the dusty door and stepped inside. The room was so dusty he could even see the dust, even though the room was so pitch-black. In front of him appeared an oversized Kingdom Key shaped mirror. What shocked him was that the mirror was very clear!. There was no single touch of dust on it, and not even on its frames! He looked up to see a lamp with a chain to pull on.

Aqua and Terra opened the door and looked around at the boxes with old magazines. Terra looked at the poster of Master shirtless and busted out with laughter. "Aqua, you have got to see this!"

Aqua stood beside him and took a look at the picture, starting to laugh out loud as well. "I'm guessing he didn't want us to see THIS!" She hit Terra's arm from laughing so much. But they stopped laughing as they heard Ven's voice. They walked up the stairs slowly, trying not to let the stairs cause a creaking noise and opened the door. They saw the Kingdom Key shaped mirror, and the lamp above it was opened.

Ven was nowhere to be found.

Terra laughed, "Ventus, we know you're hiding somewhere!"

Aqua laughed as well, "Come out wherever you are!"

They received no answer.

Terra and Aqua started to worry, "We're being serious, Ven!" They yelled loudly, "Come out, NOW! Don't scare us!"

Still no answer.

Ventus was nowhere to be found.

Aqua started to shed a tear, thinking about the thought of Master finding out that Ven is missing and that they visited the room. "Ven's gone!"

At their surprise, Terra saw the keyblade in his hand float in the air. He screamed and held onto to Aqua tightly, and even Aqua was screaming. They started to hear Ven's giggling.

"Check this out, guys! I'm invisible! Isn't this cool!" Ven bragged, swinging the keyblade around.

Aqua and Terra looked at the keyblade terrifyingly, "How!"

"I switched the lamp on, the one above the mirror! I knew there was something big that Master wanted to hide from us!"

Terra quickly grabbed the chain of the lamp and pulled it, dimming the lights.

They waited for a minute.

Ven never appeared.

They waited 3 more minutes.

Ventus then appeared back to his visible form. Terra and Aqua cheered, running to Ventus and squeezing him with a hug. "YOU'RE BACK! WE WERE SO FRIGHTENED!" They cheered together.

Ventus laughed and hugged them back, "We should invite Zack over and show him the tricks of this mirror! He would be SO scared!"

Terra nodded in agreement, "Also, after all the pranks he did to us, we could get back at him using the mirror!"

Aqua wasn't having a very accurate idea about their plan. She shook her head in disagreement, "The Master is right. We should never come to this room. Ventus almost NEVER came back until 4 minutes!"

Ventus snickered, "Oh Aqua! That's because I USED the invisibility powers for 4 minutes! The timing of how you appear back to visible form is based on how long you stay invisible!"

Ventus was also starting to become Captain-Obvious. Not a surprise.

**The Next Day**

During lunch in the kitchen of a beautiful summer day, the sunlight gleaming across the room of the window, Zack was over!

Master Eraqus didn't like Zack very much. He thought he was too casual, not careful of anything. He is offended by people like Zack.

But Zack was a really nice person, not at all like Master's theory. Zack was polite, helpful, friendly, positive, and he always looked out for others before himself. He even saved an ant from being killed by a person stepping on it! But Master thought he was a child.

Zack is Aqua, Terra and Ven's best friend. He would come over every Sunday to see the 3 of them! He also knew Master didn't like him, but he just went with the flow of pretending not to know.

Terra was very eager to show Zack the mirror, so was Aqua and Ventus! He even almost brought it up during lunch. "Zack, I can't wait to tell you what we saw in the—", he realized that Master was in the room, "..l-living room! We saw a huge snake! With the help of Aqua and Ventus, we killed it! It was terrifying but after that I felt so brave! Right guys? Hahaha..ha."

Aqua and Ven nodded, "Terra is right! It was a HUGE snake! It's very unlikely to see snakes appear in Land of Departure! They are deadly here. Very. Right Terra?"

Terra nodded, hesitating a little, "Y-Yeah! Right!" He smiled, showing off his shiny white teeth.

Zack looked at the 3 of them with freaked out looks, "You 3 are very weird, but that's why you're awesome!" He continued munching on his food.

Did I mention that Zack loves to eat?

Master stared at Terra, Ven and Aqua with suspicious looks. He didn't believe them. In fact, he never believes them for anything. "Are you being honest with your Master?"

Aqua, Ven and Terra nodded their heads rapidly, trying hard not to hesitate, "Yes Master, we only speak the truth!"

Master nodded his head, impressed. "Very good.", he commented.

All except Ventus continued to munch on their food.

Ventus just sat there and randomly blurted out "Nyan Nyan!". Everyone started to laugh, but except for the Master, of course.

**Meanwhile**

Ventus, Terra and Aqua led Zack to the dusty room where they found the old impure magazines, the poster of Master shirtless, and the spotless Kingdom Key shaped mirror. The 3 of them pranked Zack with the invisibility power, and to their surprise, Zack was very frightened.

He screamed and backed away, his back against the dusty door, ruining his clothing. He didn't care about his clothing, though. He was too terrified to care at all. No one has ever seen him that scared before, especially if he wanted to become a soldier. "H-How did you guys do that!"

Aqua giggled, looking at the lamp above the mirror, "The lamp above this mirror gave us invisibility powers!"

Ventus laughed as he stared at Zack's terrified expression, "Dude, you should see your face! You look HORRIFIED it's even FUNNY!" He rolled on the ground as he laughed.

Terra also laughed as well, "If you want to become a soldier you have to be brave!"

Zack folded his arms in disagreement and raised an eyebrow, not believing Terra's statement, "Oh really? I bet you were scared as well."

Terra was speechless, having nothing to say to Zack's statement.

Aqua laughed, "Terra you got OWNED! You WERE scared, remember?"

Everyone except Terra started to chuckle, of course.

Terra rolled his eyes in embarrassment, trying to act all cool and brave, "Like you were brave at all either, Zack."

Zack was speechless too. Terra got him this time.

They all started to chuckle, especially Zack! He didn't even care if he looked bad! He's a very confident person. That's how he is the Soldier type. He's like Terra, but he knows how to have fun and not to be too Captain-Obvious 24/7.

Aqua, Ven and Terra stopped laughing, "I feel so dizzy, and weak..", they weakly whispered.

Zack ran to the lamp and grabbed the chain to pull it, dimming the lights. The 3 still weren't back. "Uh, guys? Why aren't you back?"

Ventus felt a bit terrified inside, but acted all casual "It takes time, man! Don't worry."

Terra had a bad feeling about this.

It's already been 10 minutes.

Terra had to confess his true feelings, "Guys, what if we never come back? It's already been 10 minutes!"

**Later**

Ventus, Aqua, and Terra were never so scared their whole life! They kept thinking about what would happen if they had to stick to staying invisible forever! How would they explain the incident to Master? If Master found out, then he would never let them see Zack ever again, and they would be in huge trouble!

A light-bulb appeared above Zack's head, and Zack gestured it to go away. "I got an idea! How about I ask your Master for help—"

"No way! Master would kill us if he found out this happened!" Ven interrupted, speaking with a worrying tone. He tried his best to act all casual but there was no way he could when he might never be visible ever again! Especially for Terra and Aqua! They have the Master of Exam in a few hours. He looked down and sighed shamefully. "Guys, this is my entire fault. If I never found this room, we wouldn't be here by now."

Terra moved around to find Ventus, and gave him a pat on the head. "Don't say that, man!"

Aqua nodded in agreement and stood beside Ven, "That's right! It's no one's fault. It's actually Master's fault for not informing us of what this room consists of."

"That's right." Everyone heard a familiar voice. They turned around to see the Master standing in the doorway, holding his keyblade. "Didn't I warn you 3 NOT to come here? Look what happened!"

The 3 friends stayed silent. They watched as the Master approached the mirror, then started to admire himself. "Don't I look oh so sexy?"

Everyone started to chuckle, it was so random of him. But then he started to act serious and looked up at the lamp. He swung his keyblade towards it, breaking the lamp. The 3 friends finally appeared back to their visible forms. "WE'RE BACK!" ,they ran to the Master and hugged him, "Thank you so much!"

Zack was so relieved he hasn't tried the invisibility trick.

The 3 friends looked at the Master and realized he was still angry. They looked down shamefully and bowed to apologize, "We're so sorry, Master. We should have listened to you."

"We were just so eager to see what was inside!" Aqua confessed.

"For a Soon-To-Be Keyblade Master, I HAD to break the rule of not going inside, Master. Like Aqua said, you made the room sound so interesting!"

"Oh, and we also learned a lesson." Ventus commented. Everyone was expecting for him to be serious, but they should know to expect the unexpected as he said, "We learned that girls used to want you because of your abs!"

Everyone started to chuckle, especially the Master. He smiled and bowed back to the 3 Keyblade Wielders. "Your apology is accepted, but there is one thing you should know."

**A Week Later**

Ventus, Terra, and Aqua were mopping up the arena. Master had forced them to do so after the incident with the magical mirror. He had an enjoyable time, spanking their backs with a stick. The Nyan Cat song was playing the whole time they mopped. "NO ONE-SECOND BREAKS! BACK TO WORK, NOW!" He laughed evilly as if he was the male version of Maleficent.

"But we've been mopping for 4 hours!", Terra whimpered.

"Honestly, Master! Isn't 4 hours enough?" Aqua complained.

There was an awkward silence. Then Ven decided to remix the moment. He took off his shirt and started to sing, "_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!_"

Again, everyone had to chuckle. One of the many reasons they all loved Ventus.

Zack walked in holding a stick similar to the stick Master was holding, the 3 Keyblade Wielders saw him holding the stick and all screamed, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NOT YOU, TOO!"

Zack laughed, standing beside Master. "I get to torture you guys and have no problem at all!"

Master laughed as well, "We are the Torture Team!"

It was a surprise. After the incident with the magical mirror, Master started to gain respect for Zack. Now it's like they're best friends! Everyone was glad that happened, so Zack can come over anytime he wants!

But the bad fact is that he gets to torture the others with Master, too!

Master forced everyone to stop mopping and stood in front of them. "So, everyone, tell me what the lesson is that you learned from the incident."

Terra raised his hands, answering, "To listen to your Master at all costs."

Aqua raised her hands, answering, "To not let curiosity get in the way of the rules."

Ventus raised his hands, and of course, answering with "To not mess with your Master or else you have to mop for 4 hours and listen to Nyan Cat for a day!"

Master nodded, clapping his hands, "Excellent! You can all leave now—"

Everyone cheered and dropped their cleaning materials, running for the door, then they all slipped because they forgot that they had just mopped the floors so the floors are wet. "I meant to do that!" They all said simultaneously. Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

**The End**


End file.
